


red (like the blood of my enemies!)

by fawnwrites



Series: i cry over hr: aerois [3]
Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Friendship, idk how to tag this??????, platonic nail painting, set immediately after they set sail from gusthaven but has no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnwrites/pseuds/fawnwrites
Summary: a quick wholesome piece based onthis post"headcannon: lucius paints aila’s nails during downtime on the stormchaser because she’s never had her nails painted before"
Series: i cry over hr: aerois [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	red (like the blood of my enemies!)

**Author's Note:**

> me after writing two (2) angst pieces: **okay thats enough time for friendship**

“What in the hells are you doing, pretty boy?”

Lucius doesn’t have to look up to know Aila’s entered his quarters.

He smiles, a quiet but euphoric look on his face. There’s always a rush of joy with seeing his friends— his family— around the ship. After a moment, he clears his throat loudly. “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, sorry. _Captain_ Lucius, my _Lord,_” she corrects, her voice dripping with sarcastic reverence, “what is thy’s greatness doing?”

The smile on his face grows wider. “I’m painting my nails, Aila.”

He’s halfway done with his left hand. Each nail is a different glossy color, decorated with glitter. From thumb to pinkie, he’s creating the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green— now working on blue— and violet.

Maintaining his nails was always something he was attracted too. He loved the feeling of making tiny works of art on his fingertips. Crafts of all kinds had that effect on him, really; painting, sketching, makeup, nail art. It always made him feel calm and productive.

“Uh,” Aila says, intelligently. “What does that mean?”

That makes Lucius stop in his tracks.

“You’ve never painted your nails before?”

“Well, it’s something _you_ do in your down time, and I grew up in a forest where my most civil interactions were with racists, so what do you think?”

He exhales loudly, a humorless laugh, then presents his hand to her. She folds her own arms against her chest and leans in close to his desk to get a good look. “It’s much like regular painting, but you can carry it with you everywhere you go.”

Her eyes trail from his hand to his face. He looks like he’s holding in some kind of outburst of joy. “Sweet,” she says dryly. “Definitely seems like the kinda thing you’d be in to.”

“I’ll, uhm, take that as a compliment and not an insult.”

“It was more of an observation, really.”

His grin becomes more lopsided, and he retracts his hand. “When I was a kid I did a lot of nail art,” he says absentmindedly. “Mommy and Daddy would let me paint their nails. Even my sister would— she always hated it, but she said she liked how it made me happy.”

Aila looks at him carefully. He has a far-away, glossy look in his eyes; full of nostalgia and sorrow. She bites into her lip and ponders for a moment.

“Would you like to paint my nails?”

He snaps back to reality just as quick as he lost it, vision refocusing on her. “I— what?”

“I was coming into your office to bug you ‘cause I’ve got nothing to do.” She makes a vague gesture to the little vials of paint on his desk. “Boom. Found something to do. You up for it?”

_I already regret this,_ she thinks.

Some warmth and color returns to his face, though, and Aila feels herself smile with him. “I’d absolutely love to paint your nails!” He squeaks. “Please, sit down. What— what color would you like?”

Aila pulls up a chair and scoots ungracefully towards the Captain’s desk. She thinks for a moment, still fidgeting with her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Red,” she says. “Blood red.”

Lucius grabs a color surprisingly accurate to ‘blood red’ from his collection, and makes a humming noise; something between acknowledgement of her request and curiosity towards her use of 'blood red.'

“It suits my personality.” She says, shrugging. He turns his attention away from her, mixing the paint onto a brush. “Oh, and Lucius?”

He looks back up and makes the humming noise again, to show he’s paying attention.

“If you put glitter on my nails, I swear to the _Gods_ I will throw you off this ship myself.”


End file.
